Fairy Tail vs The Heroes of Olympus
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: What happens when 10 of the most powerful Demigods face the strongest guild? 10 fights that might cause lots of property damage and explosions. Read how 10 Demigods face 10 wizards in an all out brawl. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Introduction

**FAIRY TAIL VS HEROS OF OLYMPUS**

**Introductions **

It all began in a dark arena, two groups of people were gathered in the center and they were unconscious. The lights came suddenly causing the groups to wake up and take a look around them.

In one group here was 10 teenagers: One was a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes, next to him was a girl with curly blonde hair tanned skin and grey eyes,

the next to her was a girl wearing punk style clothes and electric blue eyes, the next to her was pale skinny and wore an aviator jacket,

next to him was a tall muscular Chinese guy, next to him was a girl with cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes, next to her was a guy with blonde hair and a lightning bolt like scar on his bottom lip,

next to him was a girl with uneven hair and kaleidoscope eyes, next to her was a boy with short black curly hair and impish features, and lastly was a tall muscular girl wearing mostly camouflage styled clothes.

In the other group there was: a boy with pink hair and a scale like scarf, next to him was a girl with blond hair tied into pigtails, next to her was a guy with black hair and for some reason no shirt,

next to him was a girl with red hair wearing armor, next to her was a little girl with blue hair, next to her was an older girl with blue hair curled up around her head,

next to her was a man with blonde spiked hair and a lightning bolt scar going down his right eye, next to him was a woman with white hair tied in a frontal ponytail **(I don't know what that thing is called)** and blue eyes,

next to her was a tall muscular man with spiky white hair, and lastly next to him was a guy with long spiky black hair red eyes and about a hundred body piercings.

"Welcome everyone to the arena." Said a voice over a loud speaker "you have all been sent here with the intention of battle."

"On Team one is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, and Clarisse La Rue"

"On Team two is Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel, Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, and Gajeel Redfox"

"Any Questions?" the voice finally said

"Do we get Bathroom Breaks?" Leo Asked

"Yes"

"Are there snacks?" Natsu asked

"Yes"

"Where's Carla?" Wendy asked

"In the Stands With everyone else"

When that was said more light turned on to show camp Half-Blood on one side and the Fairy Tail guild on the other side.

"Anything else?" the voice asked

"Is there a Schedule?" Lucy asked

"Oh right here" the voice said and a Screen appeared with their names on it

**Round 1: Percy Jackson vs Juvia Lockser **

**Round 2: Frank Zhang vs Elfman Strauss **

**Round 3: Erza Scarlet vs Clarisse La Rue**

**Round 4: Lucy Heartfilia vs Annabeth Chase**

**Round 5: Nico Di Angelo vs Gray Fullbuster**

**Round 6: Mirajane Strauss vs Piper Mclean**

**Round 7: Thalia Grace vs Gajeel Redfox**

**Round 8: Jason Grace vs Laxus Dreyar **

**Round 9: Hazel Levesque vs Wendy Marvel **

**Round 10: Natsu Dragneel vs Leo Valdez**

"Any more questions?"

"What happens if we don't fight?" Annabeth asked

"Then I hope you like Bears, Sharks, Flamethrowers, and Black Holes in that order"

"What happens if we lose?" Gray asked

"Then you lose, that's it. No more competition you just join the Crowd up there."

"Will these fights all happen in the same day?" Frank asked

"No, only one fight per day?"

"So we only have to fight for 10 days then we can go home?" Percy asked

"Yes, now let's get on with Round 1"

**Hey everyone I just finished chapter 1 of my new story. To be honest the whole description thing, not really my strong suit. Now epic fight scenes I can do. Another thing I kept thing what would happen if these two groups meet because some of them have similar powers. Anyway I'll see you all in about 6 days when I forget to upload again. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Percy vs Juvia

**Hey I'm back with an update faster than I expected which is a good thing! Anyway let's start off with Round 1. Percy Jackson vs Juvia Lockser, Two water users. That's all, read the story now.**

**Round 1**

**Percy Jackson vs Juvia Lockser**

"_Only one fight per day"_

"_So we only have to fight for 10 days then we can go home?" Percy asked_

"_Yes, now let's get on with Round 1"_

"Now everyone except for Percy and Juvia head to your team booths" the voice said as two booths appeared at opposite ends of the arena

Both teams except for Percy and Juvia went to their respective booths. Once inside, the booths began to rise up. Much to Natsu's dismay. (**Motion Sickness**)

"Now what?" Percy asked

The ground started to shake and separate to reveal mostly water with plat forms floating randomly around. Percy and Juvia were standing on a large platform in the center of the arena.

"Welcome to the Water Stage"

"Whoa someone did their homework" Percy said

"But how does that work for his opponent? It seems a bit unfair" Annabeth said

"Juvia is a rain woman," Juvia said plainly "This will do fine." (**I'm not going to describe her thoughts about Gray because I don't want to feel like a stalker**)

"BATTLE START"

When that was said Percy took out riptide and uncapped it, While Juvia Jumped into the water. Percy ran to the other side of the platform to see where she was, but she wasn't there.

"Where did she…" Percy said as a wave of water came up from the pool. Soon Percy was in a big water sphere, He tried to move around but was being held in place. _**"Water Lock"**_ Juvia said as she rose from the water with a smirk on her face

"Good job," Percy said making eye contact "But not good enough to hold a son of Poseidon." Percy said as he made a wave behind Juvia and knocked her of balance. He then made a small Whirlpool to ride on.

Juvia then got up and made her own wave to ride. Soon both side were riding around the pool looking for an opening.

"Juvia focus" Gray said from the booth

This in turn distracted her for about a good 45 seconds. In that time Percy sent another wave towards her, causing her to lose balance again. _**"Water Slicer" **_Juvia said as she landed on of the platforms sending mini-water scythes towards Percy.

Percy then lifted riptide to block the incoming projectiles. While he was doing this Juvia saw an opening behind him and proceeded to attack again. _**"Water cane" **_Juvia said as a whip of water extended from her hand and gripped Percy's sword hand. "What the-"Percy stated as the last remaining blades of water slashed him on his arms and legs.

Percy then landed on a platform and checked his arms and legs for any major injuries. There were a few bruises, but his right arm had a nasty cut on it. Before Juvia could go the attack again Percy dived into the water and healed himself.

Juvia was looking for Percy underwater so she could attack him when he surfaced. "How long can he stay down there?" Juvia asked a little puzzled.

"He can breathe underwater Juvia" the voice said out of nowhere

Juvia then jumped in the water after Percy now knowing that he can breathe underwater. However she wasn't expecting to be on the other end of a sword. Percy then caused multiple columns of water to rise out of the pool causing Juvia to be sent out of the water.

Using the columns to her advantage Juvia began to go on the attack. _**"Water Nebula"**_ She said as two of the water columns started to rotate around Percy and began to form a helix around him causing damage.

Percy then tried to jump in the water when he realized there were more water whips around his wrists and ankles. "I've got to try and absorb this." Percy said to himself as he tried to use the whips to make him stronger but it didn't work. This water was different, like it was made of something other than normal water.

When Percy looked towards Juvia he saw her arms were used to grab his joints. _'That must be weird to be made of water, how would you take a bath? If you pull the plug then you're going down the drain.'_ Percy thought unintentionally due to his ADHD. He was then raised far above the water and Juvia proceeded to throw him into the water.

The second Percy hit the water he then recovered from Juvia's attack but still needed to find a way to finish the battle. He then raised riptide and began to wonder if it would work on her. With no second thought Percy threw Riptide towards Juvia, who in turn raised the water to catch the sword. While she was busy catching riptide Percy summoned another wave to knock her off balance again.

"Let's end this." Juvia said getting up again

"Agreed" Percy said gearing up for a final attack

"_**Water Cyclone"**_ Juvia said as a whirling torrent of water that resembled cyclone rushed towards Percy

"_**Poseidon's Wrath" **_Percy said as he summoned about 100 tridents made of water towards Juvia

As both attacks__collided Percy managed to throw riptide in the mix and make another trident around it which managed to hit Juvia who was off guard and managed to knock her out for about 3 minutes.

"Knock out. The winner of round 1 is Percy Jackson." The voice said as Percy's friends began to cheer (Except for Clarisse) as the floor began to close.

Juvia then began to wake up and took notice that the battle was over.

"Hey you okay?" Percy asked offering to help her up

"Yeah" She said getting up smiling

"Hey I have a question." Percy said

"Yes?"

"did that voice say your name was locker?" Percy asked honestly

"Uh….no Juvia's last name is Lockser" Juvia said shocked

"Oh" Percy said as he and Juvia parted ways

When Percy got up to the booth her was being congratulated by his friends.

"Hey Seaweed Brain I need to ask you something" Annabeth said

"Yeah?" Percy said in response

"What was that whole trident thing you did near the end? And why did you have to call it out?" Annabeth asked bringing up Percy's new move.

"Oh, that thing?" Percy started "Well the other girl was calling out attacks so I thought I was supposed to." Percy said as everyone face palmed

_Meanwhile of the Fairy Tail side_

"Cheer up Juvia it was a good match" Gray said as Juvia started to hug him relentlessly

"Okay everyone time to hit the sack" the voice said "And Percy, Juvia nice fight" The voice said complementing both contestants as both teams headed towards their rooms for the night.

**Well that's another chapter out of the way. Tell me what you thought about the fight, also what do you think of Percy's finishing move? It literally took me a while to come with the name and attack motion. Anyway get ready for round 2: Frank vs Elfman**

**Read and Review **

**I mean it!**


	3. Elfman vs Frank

**Another chapter, another excuse to make people fight each other. Anyways tell me what you guys think by leaving a review.**

_**Percy and Juvia walk into the booth**_

**Percy: What is this place? **

**Dragolian: My booth. How did you get in here?**

**Juvia: you left the door open.**

**Dragolian: Okay, now leave **

**Both: No!**

**Dragolian: Fine just don't touch anything and do the disclaimer**

**Percy: Make me!**

**Dragolian: On Second thought, Juvia you do it. I got something to take care of. **

**Percy: Wait where did you get that- **_**SMACK!**_

**Juvia: Dragolian does not own Fairy Tail or Heroes of Olympus**

**Round 2: Frank Zhang Vs Elfman Strauss **

"Okay everyone get up" the voice said

Everyone had to sleep in a dorm in the arena last night. Both sides have 10 bed rooms for each competitor, a fully stocked kitchen, and a hot tub. The teams were getting up and making their way to the kitchens to eat breakfast.

_Fairy Tail side_

Mirajane just woke up and decided to make breakfast for everyone. She decided to make pancakes, sausages, and scrambled eggs. Everyone else woke up a little later and walked into the kitchen.

"Eat up everyone it's going to be a long day" Mira said smiling

_Heroes side_

Frank woke up slow and hoped he dreamed up what happened yesterday. He looked around his room until he saw a letter on the night stand next to him.

**Good luck in your fight today.**

That basically confirmed that Frank was in tournament, and he was to fight next.

_In the arena_

"Today's match will be Frank Zhang vs Elfman Strauss." The voice said as Frank and Elfman made their way to the center of the arena.

"To be honest I don't want to fight you." Frank said

"If you're a man then you fight!" Elfman said crossing his arms

"I like this guy's style." Clarisse said smiling

"For this battle, you two will fight in the Rock Stadium" the voice said

The floor began to open up again to reveal a field made entirely of rock.

"Are both side ready?" the voice said

"Yes"

"No"

"Begin!" the voice said as Elfman speed towards Frank and transformed his arm into Iron.

"**Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" **Elfman said as he swung his arm towards Frank. In response Frank turned into a humming bird and flew away. Frank then turned into rhino and charged towards Elfman. Elfman managed to block Frank with his arm by grabbing his horn. Elfman then grabbed Frank's jaw then threw him across the Arena. In order to avoid massive damage Frank turned into a turtle and spun across the ground on his shell. Frank then turned back to normal and began to stagger for a bit. 

Once he regained balance Frank turned into an eagle and decided to claw at Elfman. However before Frank could begin his attack Elfman changed his arm again.** "Beast Arm: Jet Black sword!" ** Elfman thenchanged his arm into a larger version made of metal with three claws for fingers.

Elfman's arm stretch out and grabbed Frank and began to slam him around. Frank the turned into an elephant which caused Elfman to drop him. Frank then began to charge at Elfman at full speed. Elfman managed to catch Frank by the tusks and re-direct him into a boulder.

"Dude, Seriously! Someone can get really hurt!" Frank said crouching down and grabbing his left leg.

"Pitiful." Elfman said

"What?" Frank said

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE A MAN!" Elfman said crossing his arms

"What do you mean be a man? I'm still a teenager." Frank said defensively

"DO YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU WANT TO PROTECT?" Elfman asked Frank

In response Frank looked up at his team's booth and looked at Hazel for a bit. "Yeah I have someone I want to protect." Frank said with pride

"THEN YOU HAVE TO BE A MAN!" Elfman said

Frank then began to glow red and began stand up straight "You want me to be a man?" He asked Elfman who nodded in response. "THEN YOU ASKED FOR THIS!" Frank's Aura then got larger until it exploded around him leaving a crater with Frank in the center. **"Blessing of Mars"** Frank said calmly as he began to walk out of the crater.

"**Full-Body take over: Beast Soul!" **Elfman said as his size increased exponentially, his arms grew longer, larger and sprouted sharp claws, and he became covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair took on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grew a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. Elfman had become a beast.

"If that's how you fight then let's even the playing field." Frank said as he began to transform. By the time he was done Frank had the same appearance as Elfman did. It was Beast against Beast.

Both of them went on for hours going blow for blow. Neither side had given up, but they were both nearing their limits. With one final punch both Frank and Elfman punched each other in the face and stood there for a while.

"Your name was Elfman right?"

"And your Name was Hank?"

"Frank"

"Oh right, Frank"

Both of them changed back to normal said "You are a real man." Then they both passed out without another word

"Round 2 is over! Both side are unable to battle! It's a draw!" the voice said amazed by the display of manliness that just took place in the arena everyone then began cheering. Both teams were proud because their teammates gave it their all.

**Dragolian: well that's the end of Round 2 everyone**

**Percy: how did frank turn into that beast thing?**

**Dragolian: I don't know, but if I had to guess. Blessing of Mars**

**Frank: He's right Percy**

**Dragolian: Frank what are you doing here?**

**Frank: The door was open, also there was sign that said combatants that already fought come here**

**Dragolian: Oh I forgot about that**

**Juvia: Now what? **

**Dragolian: Round 3: Erza vs Clarisse**

**Percy: Is it wrong I want Clarisse to lose? **

**Everyone else: No **


	4. Erza vs Clarisse

**Dragolian: Who's ready for Round 3?**

**Percy: I am**

**Elfman: a man is always ready**

**Dragolian: I just realized something**

**Frank: what?**

**Dragolian: Clarisse is going to be here at the end of the chapter**

**Everyone shudder at the thought of having to endure her smell**

**Juvia: Juvia also realized something**

**Dragolian: What?**

**Juvia: you are the voice!**

**Dragolian: ah damn! Frank do the disclaimers**

**Frank: Dragolian doesn't own us. **

**Round 3: Erza Scarlet vs Clarisse La Rue**

Another morning came which meant another battle….However.

_**Due to the condition of the arena Round 3 will be held later on tonight**_

This notice was posted on both dorms and the teams met to discuss how this could happen.

"I just don't get how the arena could be so badly damaged that it would need to be cleaned up." Gray said looking for his shirt.

"What exactly happened during the fight yesterday?" Annabeth asked thinking back

"Wait didn't frank make a crater yesterday?" Jason asked

"yeah and Elfman broke a few boulders during the fight." Erza added

"so I guess we have some time to ourselves." Lucy said making everyone think about what to do with this time.

"im going to bed" Natsu said

"yup"

"Me too"

"Ditto"

"I second that motion"

Gajeel, Laxus, Nico, and Leo said heading back to their rooms to go to sleep. Everyone else took this time to get to know each other.

Percy and Annabeth decided to take a walk around the outside of the arena. They found that it was by the ocean near a cliff. There was nothing except for a park that had been built near the arena.

"Hey seaweed brain you thinking what I'm thinking" Annabeth asked

"Picnic?" Percy asked

"Picnic" she confirmed as they both turned around to get some food, but Mirajane was standing at the entrance with a Picnic basket in her hands smiling.

"I thought you two might need this." Mira said as she handed the basket to Annabeth and went back inside.

"That was nice, I guess" Percy said scratching his head

"Well I guess we should sit down." Annabeth said as she grabbed a blanket that was inside the basket and laid it on the ground.

The two began to eat and enjoy each other's company not knowing that Mirajane had never left and was watching them giggling…

Wendy decided to play some games with Piper and Hazel for the remainder of the day. The three found a closet full of board games and decided to play Monopoly. While playing they talked about their respective teams.

"So Wendy are you the youngest one in your guild" Piper asked as she rolled the dice

"Yes I am." She said as Piper handed her the dice

"What can you do?" Hazel asked as she watch Wendy's piece move 5 spaces

"I mostly use healing and support magic." Wendy said as she handed Hazel the dice

"Anything else?" Piper asked

"I'm also a Sky Dragon slayer." Wendy said as both Piper and Hazel jumped in shock

"Wait how are you a dragon slayer?" Piper asked

"I was raised by a dragon." Wendy said "Hazel are you going to move?" she asked Hazel

"Oh Right" Hazel then rolled the dice, then ended up in jail "Dang it!" She said as she put her piece in jail

"I guess that's not too weird, I mean my mom is Aphrodite." Piper said

"Yeah, and my dad is Pluto" Hazel said

"Your dad is a planet?" Wendy asked

"No he's a Roman God." Hazel said

"So are you a God slayer?" Wendy asked

"What! No! I'm a demigod." Hazel said in shock

"oh" Wendy said

The three soon became good friends, although they never finished their game of Monopoly

Later on in the day Lucy decided to go to her room and go to sleep as well. When she got to her room she took a shower put her PJs back on and went to sleep. She laid asleep for about 10 minutes until she felt someone in her bed. With a quick movement she pulled off the cover and found a certain pink haired Dragon slayer in her bed, again.

"Natsu, don't you have your own bed?" Lucy asked in an annoyed tone, even in another place he still sneaks into her bed.

"It's not as comfy as this one" Natsu said as he rolled onto his side

"I don't care just go!" Lucy said as she raised her voice

"Can't I stay a little longer?" Natsu asked in mid-yawn

Lucy sighed for a moment "Fine, but don't tell anyone!" Lucy said as she laid back down with a light tint of red on her cheeks not knowing that Natsu was smiling.

The time had finally come for Round 3 to begin. Clarisse and Erza went to the now cleaned up arena and began to stare each other down intensely.

"Round 3 Begin!" the voice said as both Clarisse and Erza rushed towards each other at full speed. Clarisse drew her sword. At the same time Erza re-equipped to her heaven's wheel armor (causing every boy on the Olympians side to get a nose bleed except for Percy, Frank and Jason). They both went past each other in an instant. Both of them stood there for what seemed like hours, but was mere minutes. After about 3 minutes Clarisse fell over and passed out, In an instant she was covered in cuts while Erza didn't have a single scratch on her.

"Uh-the winner is Erza." The voice said

Erza the re-equipped to her regular armor and walked back to her team's booth.

"Okay I'll come out and say it" Leo said "what the [**Bleep**] just happened?"

**Dragolian: well that happened**

**Percy: somehow I feel glad that Erza won**

**Erza: really**

**Dragolian: Whoa! Don't sneak up on us like that**

**Erza: Sorry**

**Frank: how big is this place? **

**Dragolian: I don't know, why? **

**Frank: because if any more people come in here we might suffocate**

**Dragolian: well I DID buy a lock for the door, but someone cut it off**

**Erza: Again, Sorry**


	5. Annabeth vs Lucy

**Round 4: Lucy vs Annabeth**

**Percy: I'm not sure how I feel about watching my girlfriend fight someone**

**Dragolian: Percy she's going to be fine**

**Percy: How do you know?**

**Frank: probably because he writes this story and decides who lives and dies**

**Dragolian: FRANK WHAT THE HADES MAN! YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Elfman: Breaking the fourth wall is not manly**

**Dragolian: Juvia do the disclaimer I have to deal with this**

**Juvia: only if you write a chapter with me and gray**

**Dragolian: one section**

**Juvia: Deal! DragolianX-Unlimited does not own us**

_Morning on the Fairy Tail side_

Lucy woke up to check who was going to fight today. When she found the bulletin she saw that it was her turn to fight in the arena.

_Heroes side_

Percy walked into the kitchen to find Annabeth on her computer. When he got close he could see she was typing a list. "Hey Wise girl what's that" Percy said taking a seat next to Annabeth. "It's a detailed list of what my opponent might use against me." She said as she finished typing "I just finished it". "This seems a little too detailed don't you think?" Percy said going through her list that was 5 pages long, and in ancient Greek. "Love magic, Lightning magic, Medusa powers, telekinesis, transformation, Fire breath. Don't you think you went a little over board?" Percy asked going through the list "Always. Have. A plan" Annabeth stated before grabbing for an empty plate. "Who took my bagel?" Annabeth said.

Around the corner Piper was giggling with a bagel in her hand.

_In the arena_

"Alright I want to see a good clean fight you two, no dirty tricks and no underhanded strategies." The voice said

Annabeth and Lucy were standing in the arena ready to fight. However the voice had a different plan.

"Oh and because I want to change things up you two will be fighting in the rotation maze." The voice said as walls rose out of the ground

"This stage is set to rotate the walls around randomly, in this battle stealth is key instead of raw power. Now begin" the voice said

Annabeth pulled out her sword (everyone is post House of Hades) and held it to the wall. She then put her ear to the hilt and began to listen for vibrations. She soon heard footsteps not too far away. She snuck her way around the corners until she saw a man wearing a horse costume and holding a bow and arrow.

"Hello mam I came to defeat you." He said notching an arrow at Annabeth. She managed to get out of the way in time. She then ran around a few corners until she was certain she lost him. "What the heck was that? I don't recall having to fight centaur, or was that just a guy in a costume?" Annabeth then walked down the maze for a bit.

The walls then began to spin around and Annabeth saw something that made her pause where she was. Standing across from her was a black and white bull man with an axe wearing a speedo and he was coming her way.

"Mooooooooooo! This girl's got rock body!" the bull said, it was also a pervert

_Up in the Heroes booth_

Everyone had to hold Percy down from jumping into the maze a trying to kill the 'minotaur' that was hitting on his girlfriend.

_Back in the maze_

Annabeth threw her sword and it impaled the bull-man in the stomach causing him to disappear. "I see you've met Taurus." Lucy said "YOU summoned that perverted bull?" Annabeth said with disbelief. "Yeah sorry about that, my spirits are sort of weird." Lucy said looking down in disappointment. "How did you do it?" Annabeth asked. "With these keys on my belt." Lucy said holding up all of her keys. "So how does this work?" Annabeth asked as she quickly snatched Lucy's keys from her hand. "What the- how did- you- WHY?" Lucy stuttered. She didn't even see Annabeth grab her keys. What Lucy didn't know was that Annabeth spent most of her time hanging out Hermes' children when she was young. Lucy tried to use her whip to grab her keys but another wall popped up and it ricocheted off the wall and hit her dead in the face.

Annabeth managed to get the one thing that seemed to give her opponent an edge. She had to think fast on how to use it to her advantage. Annabeth then looked around the arena and saw that when one wall came up, another one went down on the opposite side. When one wall went left, its opposite went right. She had found a pattern to the maze, and if she was right victory was hers.

Lucy walked through the maze trying to find Annabeth so she could get her keys back. However she couldn't even find out where she was. She walked for what seemed like forever (12minutes) Lucy found her keys on the ground behind a wall. When she went to go and pick them up the wall behind her went up and the wall in front went down to reveal Annabeth, who then threw her sword towards Lucy which pinned her shirt to the wall.

Annabeth then rushed towards Lucy and pinned her to the ground and grabbed her sword and pointed it towards Lucy's neck. "And that's checkmate." Annabeth said as all of the walls fell to the ground indicating that the match was over.

"The winner is Annabeth." The voice said "you all have the rest of the day to relax"

"So wise girl how did you manage to pull it off?" Percy asked as he and Annabeth sat down for dinner, made by Mirajane who was spying on them again.

"When I found out that she uses keys to summon monsters and that the walls had asset pattern, it was easy to come up with a plan." Annabeth said as she stuck a knife into the table, "Oh and Piper, if I catch you trying to snatch my food again I'll cut your fingers off." Annabeth said as Piper ran from under the table scared. Never mess with a daughter of Athena.

**Dragolian: man I feel tired now, Frank did you learn your lesson?**

**Frank badly bruised only manages to nod, promising to never break the fourth wall again**

**Erza: so who is fighting in round: 5? **

**Dragolian: Nico and Gray, look forward to it. Peace.**


	6. Nico vs Gray

**Round 5: Nico Di Angelo vs Gray Fullbuster**

**Dragolian: So guys what have you been doing for your extended spring break**

**Percy: I went to visit my dad**

**Dragolian: really?**

**Percy: yeah we decided to have a father son vacation, Tyson went too**

**Dragolian: where did Annabeth go?**

**Percy: surprisingly she went to the mall of America with all of the other girls**

**Dragolian: huh**

**Elfman: I did some manly training!**

**Dragolian: okay nice **

**Natsu: I went to Hawaii **

**Dragolian: awesome**

**Erza: can we do the disclaimers now!?**

**Dragolian: go it. I don't own Fairy Tail or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Rick Riordon **

_Morning on the fairy tail side_

Gray got up and checked the roster to see who would be fighting today. When he saw that he would be fighting he wondered how the fight would turn out.

_Juvia lost against someone else who could use water and Elfman drew with another shape shifter. Erza won against a weapons expert on the other team's side, but Lucy lost against someone who can't even summon anything. I wonder what my opponent can do. _

As Gray was thinking something unexpected happened. Juvia jumped on his back and said "you can do it"

_Heroes side_

Nico got up out of bed like a zombie, he even walked like one until he reached the bathroom. A few people saw him walking down the hall and paused with fear thinking that the living dead had infiltrated their area.

After getting himself together Nico went to the cupboard and pulled out some bread. He then went to the fridge and got out some ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise. If he was going to fight today he might as well eat on a full stomach.

"Hey Nico" Thalia said as she walked into the kitchen "you really need fill up" she said as she grabbed a banana and sat down with him.

"I don't know how to handle this guy Thalia, what should I do?" Nico asked

"Okay Nico listen up, here's what you need to do" Thalia said as she leaned in and whispered into Nico's ear.

_At the arena_

Both Nico and Gray were in the arena and were waiting to hear what the stadium would be like for their fight. Everyone on the stands were waiting to see what the stadium would look like depending on each person's abilities.

"Okay for today's match you two will battle in a mountain setting. Be careful of falling boulders, avalanches, and steep cliffs. Also I added a monster from Gray's world to make it interesting." The Voice said.

"What monster is it?" Gray asked

"A Vulcan" The Voice replied

Everyone one the Fairy Tail side looked shocked for a brief moment. A Vulcan was a powerful monster back home, but most of the members from Fairy Tail knew that Gray could handle it. However on the Heroes side Jason got confused as soon as he heard the word Vulcan.

"Jason what's wrong?" Leo asked

"Did they just mention your dad?" Jason asked leaving Leo with a confused expression

"Are both sides ready?" The Voice asked

Both Gray and Nico nodded and the stadium began to change. Giant rocky pillars rose up from the ground at a rapid pace, the peaks of these pillars began to get snow caped and let the wind carry the cool air from the top to the rest of the stadium.

"This is the mountain stage. If you fall off of a mountain you automatically lose, begin."

Gray looked around and saw that Nico was nowhere to be seen. He started to walk around the mountain aimlessly. Looking down gray could see that there were about five smaller mountains near the base of the bigger one. Suddenly he was grabbed from below as he was looking around. When Gray looked down he saw that a skeleton had grabbed his leg, and before he could move he was grabbed again causing him to stay still.

Nico took this opportunity to charge in and attack Gray directly. **"Ice make: geyser!" **Gray said as he put his hands together and formed a geyser made of ice to block Nico's attack. When he did this the skeletons froze solid and shattered to pieces. **"Ice make: lance!" **Gray said as a lance of ice went straight towards Nico. To block his attack Nico swung his obsidian sword upwards thus breaking the lance in its tracks.

Nico focused his powers and summoned a wave of skeletal soldiers. Each solider had either a spear or sword in its hand. "Charge!" Nico said as his small army marched through the snow to attack Gray. "Okay I see how you want to do this." Gray said as he put his two hands together again **"Ice make…." **Gray started as the soldiers began to lunge at him **"Ice Bringer!" **Gray shouted as he summoned two swords made of ice and began to cut down the soldiers' one at a time.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me" Gray said after destroying the last soldier.

"Dude what happened to your clothes?" Nico asked

"What?"

"Your clothes, they're gone, why?"

When Gray looked down he saw that he was only wearing his boxers

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted as he looked around to find his missing clothes

"Aren't you cold?" Nico asked

"Not really" Gray said as he shrugged "The cold never bothered me anyways"

"…..Did you just quote frozen?" Nico asked looking down, his hair making his eyes look less visible

"Uh…Yeah I guess. Why?" In that moment Nico rushed in fast with his sword in hand and started swinging wildly.

"Why. Do. People. Have. To. Keep. Referencing. That. Gods. Damn. MOVIE!" Nico said with each swing.

Gray didn't know what got into Nico all of a sudden, but he knew that it had to end fast

"**Ice make: floor!" **Gray said as the snow on the mountain turned to ice causing Nico to slide backwards.

"**Ice make: hammer!" **Gray said as he formed a hammer made of ice and started to slide towards Nico hammer ready and smacked him with the broad side of the hammer causing Nico to slide off of the face of the mountain, But before anything bad could happen the mountains fell back into the floor.

"Alright congratulations Gray you won." The voice said

"Thanks, I guess" he said as he went up to his team's side

When Nico went up the elevator he was getting weird looks from everybody. "Nico why did you freak out?" Thalia asked

"Hey it's not my fault, that guy referenced a movie that came out like a long time ago, so why is he still mentioning it?"

"Is this because we forgot about you when we went to go see Frozen?" Hazel asked

"Yes" Nico said looking away

**Dragolian: okay guys good chapter let pick it up again later**

**Percy: Next time Mirajane vs Piper **


	7. Mirajane vs Piper

**Round 6: Mirajane Strauss vs Piper Mclean**

**Dragolian: wow guys I have been so busy lately with school and boy scouts, AND college applications that I haven't had the time to update my story. Yet in the time I haven't been writing so many people followed and favorite my story that I would like to give them a shout out. Here's to you guys my faithful followers: Allycat826, Anime and Cosplay, Anistasia D Flight1962, Bacon Bacteria, Bad luck Brian, Blodau-Ffrwd, ButterTARDIS36 ,ChiVall, ClassyHobbit, Cuhar, DRCHEESEBAGS, DeathToPink300, DeathbyFandoms, DreamHunter00, Fandomqueenkat, FrostyOwl, HiddenHero220, Hylian Mage, I-eat-Crocodiles-cuz-Im-awesum, JMxJLxRT, LittleMissDemiiGod, Magic Girl Forever, Midna18, MidnightEuphoria, Moonwolf121, Munnin12, NuffinonaMuffin, PosiedonGodSlayer, R.I.P awesome jammies, RainbowShadowLoom, SailorLaila, Schenk24, Squirrel-Cat-Gamer, Stellar Nymph, Streetkillz13, Tacolady20, The Challenge Master, The Missing 3000, TheSeasChild, TheyCallMeCrazy01, WildImaginationOtaku, belle ride, do-not-piss-off-the-quiet-ones, itsthedany, kevin steward, kittkattt, kramer53, maka-tsubaki, master kyonshee, milli.a205, milliamezquita, rasputin123, wingless wolf, xKala-chanx. **

**You guys are just awesome and I want to thank all of you for your support. **

**Percy: Thanks guys**

**Juvia: Juvia thanks you**

**Frank: Thank you very much**

**Elfman: You are very manly**

**Erza: I would like to thank you all *grabs Clarisse and slams her head into her armor***

**Clarisse: Thank them not me! Anyways thanks I guess**

**Lucy: Thank you guys **

**Annabeth: We appreciate your support**

**Nico: Thanks**

**Gray: Can we start the story now?**

**Dragolian: a right I don't own Fairy Tail or Heroes of Olympus. All right go to Hiro Mashima and Rick Riordan.**

_Morning on the Heroes side_

Piper woke up early in the morning and went into the kitchen to get something to eat when she noticed a package on the table.

_Good morning Piper_

_I hope that you had a good nights sleep last night. I am writing this letter to you to suggest a different format for our match because I would rather find a more peaceful alternative to fighting. If you don't want to then we can always fight instead. _

_Best of luck, Mirajane _

When Piper opened the box she saw a microphone several outfits and some juggling pins. When she looked at the bottom of the box she found another note.

_P.S. it's a talent competition_

"…..What?" Piper asked in confusion

_At the arena_

"Piper, Mirajane has offered a talent competition for todays match. I can allow this if you want or you can choose to have a traditional battle. What do you choose?" the voice said

Piper had to think about this for a bit. She could do the talent competition, but the she might slip up and charm speak. She didn't want to win that way, yet she didn't know what kind of power Mirajane could have. Making up her mind Piper voiced her decision.

"We'll do both at the same time. A battle on stage with lights and everything, you can even play music in the background. The whole shebang." Piper said

"Ok that sounds like it could work, Mirajane what do you have to say?" the voice asked

"That sounds like a good Idea." Mira said smiling sweetly

"Okay guys" the voiced said as a big snapping sound and the arena moved up a bit and the ground was replaced with a wooden stage. The lights dimmed and different spotlights came on and moved all over the stage.

"Okay everyone the battle between Mirajane and Piper will now begin. Fight!" the voice said as Mirajane and Piper appeared on the stage wearing new battle gear. Piper was wearing a camp-half blood T-shirt, blue jeans, converse sneakers and she was wearing a jacket similar to her ski jacket, but it was lighter and less puffy than her old one. She also had the sword she got from Zethes. While Mirajane was wearing a black one piece leotard, knee high boots and had a white leather jacket (similar to the one she wore during the Eclipse Arc in that underground prison plus the jacket).

_**Play "Light em up" by Fall out Boy**_

Piper started by charging in cautiously at Mira with her sword raised. Mira began to dodge her sword strikes and started to activate her magic powers **"Take Over: Satan Soul" **Mirajane said as her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer. She had entered her Satan Soul form and she was ready to fight back. **"Soul Extinction" **Mira said as she gathered a bunch of purple energy into a ball and launched it at Piper. Piper was able to dodge the attack as it hit the stage causing a fireworks display to go off. While the display was going on Piper was able to get to the other side of the stage, then she began to use her charm speak to throw off Mirajane. "You need to brush your hair, your shoes are untied, and you left the oven on!" Piper screamed as Mirajane slowed down in confusion.

"Wait I left the oven on? I could have sworn…" Mira began to mutter to herself as Piper went in to attack and cut Mirajane on the cheek causing a small trail of blood began to make its way to the corner of her mouth. Slightly stunned Mira used her tongue to lick the blood from the side of mouth and began to laugh demonically (Because she's in a demon form) "This will be fun" she declared as she rushed forwards to tackle Piper. In response Piper raised her sword to block Mirajane's hands as she approached. **"Evil Spark" **Mirajane said sending a current of electricity through Piper's sword and into her body. For the first part of the shock Piper was in pain, and she needed to find a way to stop the attack.

Piper then remembered that her sword could shoot lightning and shot her own blast towards Mirajane thus sending her backwards. Piper began a slash at Mira so fast that she couldn't focus enough energy for a successful attack. The best that Mira could do was to black with arms until she noticed Piper's swing was getting slower. After a while Piper's arm got tired to the point where she couldn't swing her sword anymore. Mira used this opportunity to use her tail to throw piper off balance. As Mira grabbed Piper with her tail she didn't notice her taking out katropis and stabbing it into Mira's tail causing her to howl in pain. While Mira was recovering Piper had backed up to get a running start. Piper then broke out into and all out run straight towards Mirajane and as she was recovering from the knife wound in her tail she turned around to see Piper running at her at full speed. She then jumped and kick Mira square in the face causing her to fall down and de-activate her Satan Soul transformation.

Everyone was silent for a moment waiting to see if Mira would get back up or not. When she showed no signs of moving it was clear that Piper was the winner of this round.

_**End Song**_

_Later that day on the Fairy Tail side_

"I still can't believe that happened today." Lucy said as she was talking to Natsu in their teams living area.

"Lucy I still don't get why you're so upset." Natsu said as he picked up a remote to turn on the TV so he could watch Gurren Lagann

"How can I not be upset? That girl used the Lucy kick and was able to beat Mira with it. That's MY technique and someone else made it work better." Lucy said in tears

Natsu looked at his partner and sighed "Fine Lucy, if it will make you feel better. How about we watch Fruits Basket?" Natsu said with obvious disgust in his voice

Lucy immediately cheered up when she heard this and the two began to watch the anime until it was time to go to sleep.

**Dragolian: so what do you guys think **

**Frank: it seemed to go pretty well**

**Erza: I still cant believe that Mira lost**

**Percy: I still can't believe that you're still slamming Clarisse's head into your chest plate**

**As percy stated Erza was still slamming Clarisse's head into her armor causing a bit of blood to stain her armor**

**Piper: what do you think is wrong?**

**Dragolian: hold on I think I know what's up**

**I went over towards Erza and moved her arm away from her and released her grip on Clarisse's head to show her pumping her fist**

**Gray: you're still doing that? **

**Erza just shrugged as she kept pumping her fist up and down causing everyone in the booth to copy her**

**Next Round: Round 7: Thalia Grace Vs Gajeel Redfox**


	8. Gajeel vs Thalia

**Round 7: Thalia Grace vs Gajeel Redfox**

**Dragolian: Oh man guys I can't even begin to tell you how glad it is to be back. I mean I had research papers to write, Boy Scout projects to finish, stuff at school, stuff at home. I'm just exhausted from it all. Well it could be worse. I could live in china, no joke guys I'm being serious here, the internet is censored there. This story may not be allowed in china so if any of you readers are from china and have found a way to read this I applaud you guys because I may complain that my life sucks, but kids in china have it way worse than we do here in America. Well you guys didn't come here to hear my political views you came here to watch people beat the ever loving crap out of each other with sharp weapons and mystical, magical powers. **

**Natsu and Percy: amen to that brother**

**Frank: DragoliaX-Unlimited doesn't own us**

**Dragolian: If I did the Greeks and romans would have ganged up on Octavian and kicked his scarecrow looking mug to Alabama**

_Morning of Fairy Tail's side_

Gajeel got up and made his way to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. When he got there he noticed that the announcement board finally had his name up to battle today. When he saw that his face grew into a grin and he made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

"_Now it's MY turn to have some fun." _Gajeel thought as he opened and closed the door behind him

_Heroes side_

Thalia woke up and went to eat breakfast before she had to fight today. She went to the kitchen and saw that Annabeth and Piper were fighting over a piece of bacon. '_seriously how far are they going to take this stupid breakfast war joke? It's getting old!' _ she thought as she went to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal she never saw before. It had an orange box and said 'Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes' and it had a picture of a girl with red hair and green eyes. '_Oh well, cereal is cereal.' _She thought as she went to go pour a bowl.

_In the arena_

"Okay guys I hope you are ready" the voice said

"Why" Thalia asked

"Because the stage you guys are going to fight in a simulated version of New York City" the voice said

At this Thalia lightened up a bit since she would get a bit of a home field advantage.

"Okay let the fight begin."

Gajeel started by activating his **Iron Dragon's Scales** to armor up. In reaction to this Thalia activated her Aegis shield on her wrist and extended her spear. Seeing Thalia's shield made Gajeel a little uneasy, but he still charged in using his **Iron Dragon's Club **to attack Thalia. Thalia managed to side step and Parry Gajeel's club and swiped him with her spear, but she wasn't able to cut him due to his scales. Gajeel threw an **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist** at Thalia which she blocked with her shield. However the resulting punch caused the medusa face of her shield to get dented inwards making the shield mostly useless. Thalia discarded the shield and collapsed her spear and took out a hunting knife that she had on her waist.

Thalia proceeded to channel a stream of electricity towards Gajeel which he took directly. The blast did leave a noticeable mark on Gajeel, but it wasn't enough to send him flying or to knock him down.

"Gi hi hi hi, looks like you have a few tricks up your sleeve runt." Gajeel said grinning

"You too metal head." Thalia said grinning herself

Gajeel then ran forward again, but his time went faster than before and swung at Thalia with his **Iron Dragon's Hammer** turning his hands into cylindrical iron hammers. Thalia was able to dodge by side stepping around Gajeel and kicked him in the back sending him into a 2009 Toyota Corolla. The Resulting impact caused the car to start rolling down a steady slope down the street. Thalia was expecting Gajeel to get back up and attack again, but he didn't respond. When she ran after the car to investigate she saw that Gajeel was almost about to throw up.

"What the Hades?" Thalia asked

"Oh I guess I should explain this huh?" the voice asked

"Explain what?" Thalia asked getting confused

"Well almost all dragon slayer wizards have motion sickness. If they get on any moving vehicle they instantly get sick." The voice said explaining Gajeel's current condition.

_In Fairy Tail's booth_

Natsu was bending over holding his stomach with his checks puffed out like he was about to vomit.

"Really Flame brain? You're not even moving." Gray said looking at Natsu

"Shut….up…you…damn….stripper." Natsu struggled to say without throwing up

_Back in the arena _

Gajeel was speeding down a small hill and was about to crash into a wall when he barely managed to roll off of the car before it crashed and burst into flames on impact. Recovering from motion sickness Gajeel could see the carbon monoxide coming from the car. After using his lungs to inhale the carbon in the air Gajeel then proceeded to eat some of the metal from the car to power up.

Meanwhile at the top of the hill Thalia saw Gajeel evade the crash from the top of the hill. She saw him take a deep breath and break of some of the car that had just crashed and eat some of it like it was a jagged doughnut. "Huh? I guess Grover was right about metal being delicious?" Thalia thought out loud as she saw Gajeel feast on the car. Wasting no more time Thalia Decided to use her Bow and Arrow to go on the offensive. She took an arrow out of her quiver and aimed it at Gajeel who was still busy eating the car. She tried to focus a little bit of electricity into the tip of her arrow for more power and shot towards Gajeel at max speed. Gajeel had sensed the arrow coming and dodged it before finishing the piece of metal he was chewing on.

"Do you mind? I was trying to eat!" Gajeel yelled, annoyed that he couldn't finish the car

Gajeel the used the carbon in his body to turn his iron into steel. After accomplishing this Gajeel used the **Steel Dragon's Sword **and ran up the hill as fast as he could. Thalia then brought her spear out to clash, but before she charged she summoned as much electricity as she could and channeled it through her spear and rushed at Gajeel.

When the two clashed the both swiped at each other, and during this brief moment of contact sparks flew due to the metal on metal clash and the added intensity of the electricity that Thalia had produced. After that Thalia and Gajeel stood still holding out their weapons. After a moment they both fell down. Gajeel fell because of the large amount of electricity that has passed through his system, and Thalia fell because she had used a lot of power in her last attack. The match ended in another draw.

**Dragolian: well that was a shock**

**Percy: absolutely sunning **

**Gray: guys seriously just stop**

**Erza: you're not funny**

**Piper: At all**

**Elfman: why did Gajeel pass out after getting electrocuted he took an attack from Laxus and was able to keep standing**

**Dragolian: that is true Elfman, but he used the carbon monoxide coming from the car to activate his steel dragon slayer power so he could finish the match, but didn't take into consideration the conductive ability of steel against iron. Steel can conduct electricity better that iron so he felt the attack even more than if he used his iron sword, and while Thalia was able to summon that much static electricity she must have gotten exhausted. Sure she could have attacked him normally, but due to Gajeel using his scales and his natural durability. Thalia decided to use her full power in one big attack than drag on a fight that could last for hours. I guess you could say that they both used…a double edge steel sword.**

**Annabeth: really? That long of an explanation for a pun? **

**Dragolian: worth it. **

**Next time: Round 8: Jason Grace vs Laxus Dreyar**


	9. Jason vs Laxus

**Round 8: Jason Grave vs Laxus Dreyar**

**Dragolian: well guys it sure has been a while.**

**Natsu: I'll say where were you?**

**Dragolian: my computer died**

**Percy: why didn't you ask Leo to fix it? **

**Dragolian: because I spilled milk on it and it crashed the mother board**

**Annabeth: how did you spill milk on it?**

**Dragolian: I was eating pop tarts**

**Everyone:…**

**Dragolian: hey it could have been worse! Anyways I'll do the disclaimer since its been so long.**

**I don't own fairy tail or the heroes of Olympus. If I did everyone would be playing yugioh. **

_Morning on the heroes side_

Jason woke up early to check the board to see if he would be fighting or not. After checking the board he saw that he would indeed be fighting today. With that in mind he went to the kitchen to get breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he saw everyone was already there…..and they were arguing about cereal.

Thalia was defending the cereal she discovered before her fight while Leo was bringing up this cereal called 'Golden Frosted Apple Scraps' and for some reason Grover was there with a box of cereal that read 'Timmy O's' and Percy held a box that said 'Kelpo'. Seeing this Jason could only say the following sentence. "Where are you people getting these crazy boxes of cereal?"

_Fairy Tail side_

Laxus was sitting on the couch preparing for his fight today. He didn't know what Jason could do or what kind of powers he could have, but Laxus would be ready no matter what.

_In the Arena_

"Okay everyone today's match will be Laxus vs Jason, and it will take place on the battlefield stadium" soon the arena changed so a few pillars came from the ground, and platforms were hovering in mid-air. (Basically the battlefield from Super Smash Bros.)

"Ready. Set. Fight!" the voice said as Jason armed with his Gladius rushed towards Laxus. Laxus responded by momentarily turning his body into lighting and evading Jason's slash attack. Deciding not to waste time Jason created a gust of wind to follow Laxus. After a few seconds Laxus returned his body to normal just in time to block Jason's downward slash. Jumping back from the block Laxus fired multiple **Lightning Blast **towards Jason. Jason however was able to block the attacks without taking much damage.

In this temporary moment of confusion Jason managed a diagonally slash at Laxus. Normally something like this wouldn't bother him, but Laxus cold feel that the imperial gold from Jason's sword was able to damage him more than a regular sword. Not wanting to get hit again Laxus dodged many of Jason's slash attacks while countering with his own lighting based attacks. Laxus then managed to push Jason back a bit so he could counter with a **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist** at first Jason just thought that is was another bolt of lightning that he could block, but when he did Jason couldn't move…he was stunned.

Seeing that Laxus had stunned Jason he took the opportunity to grab Jason's sword from his hand and throw it off the edge of the arena. Disarmed Jason decided to call upon a powerful gust of wind in order to blow Laxus away. Despite Jason's best efforts Laxus was too strong to blown over by the powerful gusts. They were however enough to keep Laxus at a distance. At this point Laxus launched a **Lightning Dragon's Roar** at Jason causing him to stop the wind so he could dodge the lighting attack. The blond superman knew that this fight could go on for hours if he didn't do something to tip the scales. That's when Jason got a great idea.

Using his powers as the son of Jupiter Jason created a storm above the arena and used it to send multiple lightning bolt at Laxus non-stop. After a while the smoke generated from the lightning bolts created enough smoke to cloud the arena.

When the smoke died down Laxus could be seen still standing. His clothes were torn, but he was still able to fight. Jason however could barely stay standing after the onslaught that he released on Laxus, he was expecting Laxus to overload with that much electricity in his system. Instead he looked like he was even better than when the fight started.

Laxus just calmly walked towards Jason and simply punched Jason to the ground thus knocking him out.

"the winner of this match is Laxus"

_Meanwhile on the Heroes side _

Piper was currently tending to Jason by patching up the spot where Laxus punched him while giving him small sips of Gatorade.

"Piper, while I'm glad you're helping me why am I drinking Gatorade?" Jason asked

"The doctor said to give you plenty of electrolytes." Piper said filling up the small cup he was using.

"Let me guess, Is the doctor coach Hedge?" Jason asked taking another sip

"No it was some blond woman I never met before, and she was chuckling when she told me to give you electrolytes." Piper said

"I wonder who the doctor was." Jason said taking another sip of Gatorade

_Meanwhile in the arena_

An African American boy around 17, wearing a blue hoodie and blue jeans approached a shadowy figure that had broken into the arena late at night.

"Good evening commissioner" the figure said in a deep voice

"Look I know you're there just come out already" the boy said

"Aw you're no fun!" the figure said in a more feminine tone this time

"Look if you're going to hang around here I don't really mind, but please don't give my guests advice for the sake of a pun." The boy said with an exhausted sigh

"Fine, but you have to let my friends come here so we can duke it out too. Deal?" the figure asked holding out a hand.

"It's a deal Yang, now please stop messing with my guests." The boy said shaking Yang's hand

**Dragolian: that's right people expect teams RWBY and JNPR to appear in their own story in the VS series. Also I've read the review regarding Piper and Mira's match and the only reason I did what I did is because Mira only goes all out if someone was threatening her or her friends. Notice how she held back during the S-Class exam when fighting Elfman and Evergreen yet went ballistic when grimore heart attacked Lisanna. That's because she only goes all out when a serious threat is going to kill someone she loves, and Piper just doesn't have the killing intent in her to cause her to fight at her best. Now that I got that out of the way I wanted to let you guys know that I stared a gaming channel. The name of it is called DX-Unlimited Gamer, if you have time check it out. I'm currently trying to post a video every day and I would appreciate it if you guys would subscribe. If you do PM me and I will throw you a shout out to your fanfic page, deviant art page or YouTube channel. I will leave a link in my profile. **

**Next round: Round 9: Hazel Levesque vs Wendy Marvel**


	10. Hazel vs Wendy

**Round 9: Hazel Levesque vs Wendy Marvel **

**Dragolian: *YAWN* man guys it has been a little while hasn't it**

**Annabeth: Are you okay?**

**Dragolian: Yeah, I've just been really swamped with college work**

**Percy: You're in college?**

**Dragolian: Yup, and it is hard**

**Frank: Well it can't be that hard can it?**

**Dragolian: No it's not that hard Frank, Its just really tiring **

**Jason: Well shouldn't you be resting?**

**Dragolian: I should, but I have two reasons for not sleeping**

**Lucy: Which are?**

**Dragolian: 1.) I can't get to sleep no matter how hard I try**

**Nico: and number 2?**

**Dragolian: Heh heh, I made you say number 2.**

***Nico pulls out his sword***

**Dragolian: Okay, okay! The second reason is I want to end this story so I can start on the next one I teased!**

**Juvia: What's it about?**

**Dragolian: crap! Uh…its about…um. DISCLAIMERS!**

_**Dragolianx AKA Dragolian The Fire Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or The Heroes of Olympus. Both belong to Hiro Mashima and Rick Riordan respectively.**_

_Morning on Fairy Tail side_

Wendy was nervous when she woke up this morning. Why was she nervous you ask? She found out that it was her turn to fight in the arena. Wendy was hoping not to hurt anyone if she could avoid it. What she didn't know was that her opponent was thinking the same thing.

_Morning on the Heroes side_

Hazel was pacing in the living room while the cereal war was going on in the kitchen. She was trying to figure out how to get out of her fight. She wasn't sure if the guy in charge would let her forfeit, but she didn't want to fight a 12 year old. It just seemed wrong to fight a kid.

_In the Arena_

Hazel and Wendy were standing in the middle of the arena. They didn't know what would happen, but one thing was for sure. They would not be prepared for what was about to happen.

"Okay everyone so I noticed that Hazel and Wendy were worried about the fight." The voice said as the two people mentioned looked around in shock. "Now how did I know that? Well I'll tell you, I have a mind reading machine." The voice said as everyone was looking out in shock.

"I don't believe you." Leo said

"Oh yeah, wanna bet" the voice replied

"Sure, why not?" Leo said folding his arms

"'Wow I can't believe how full of himself this guy thinks he is. It almost reminds me of Calypso. I wonder what she's doing now. Man I miss her right now. Wait what's that sound?'" The speakers blared out loud.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention the mind reading machine has a speaker function." The voice said as Leo slid under his seat.

"Anyways, you two don't have to fight." The voice said "I came up with a better alternative."

After that was said the Arena began to shift and two openings sprung from the arena ground. In front of them a podium sprung up with spelunking helmets on them. "Today's match will be a scavenger race. The voice said. "And to make sure that you guys actually give it your best I put something at the end for the winner."

"What is it?" Wendy asked

"What think is the world's best dessert" The voice said

With that both Wendy and Hazel grabbed their helmets and began the Scavenger race.

_Inside Hazel's cave_

After walking down the cave for a while she noticed that there was writing on the wall. Luckily it was in bold so she could read it easily.

"**When is a door not a door?"**

Hazel had to think back to last time she heard this phrase, and then she remembered that Leo kept making this same joke over and over until someone answered him.

"When it's ajar" Hazel said as the wall opened revealing a room with a note in the middle of the floor.

"_Congratulations you made it past the first riddle, now here is what you're looking for. Find the one thing in the next room that has true value." _The note read

Hazel slipped the note in her pocket and went to open the door. Inside was a room filled with various treasures. "This may take a while" Hazel said to herself as she went inside the treasure room.

Inside Wendy's cave

Wendy had been walking through the cave for a long time until she came across a riddle written on a wall.

"**What building has the most stories?" **

Wendy had to think about the answer for a while before she remembered her trip to the library with Lucy and Levy last month.

"A library." Wendy said as the wall opened up to show a room with a note in the middle on the floor. Wendy went to go pick up the note and read it.

"_Find the one thing in the next room that has no scent"_

It sounded easy enough, that is until she opened the door to see various scented candles, markers, and of course different foods that were scattered around and about. To make matters worse there were fans just about everywhere mixing the scents together making it hard to determine what was what.

"This may take a while" Wendy said walking into the room

_Hazel's cave_

Hazel had looked through every pile and under every stone in the treasure room, but everything was either silver or gold, diamond or pearl, ruby or sapphire, and sometimes the occasional emerald, crystal, and platinum. It was hard to tell what was more valuable than the next thing.

It looked like this scavenger race was going to be a really tough challenge if the answer didn't become clear soon enough.

Hazel then began to think about what the note could mean. Did it mean value as in worth, or something more? That's when Hazel began to think about different types of value. There was value as in currency, credit, collector value and….Sentimental value!

She looked through the pile this time with the item she was looking for in mind, after a few more minutes of looking she found it. A small bag, and inside it was a small burnt stick. A.K.A Frank's life line. She closed the bag and went to the other side of the room where she found another door that said exit.

_Wendy's cave_

Wendy was walking around the room in a daze, she didn't know what was what by smelling it. Too many different scents meshed together causing her to rely only on her eyes. Wendy began to think what doesn't have a scent. The only way to not have a scent is to either cover it in mud or put in a plastic bag.

That's when it hit her, Wendy began to look for a puddle of mud and found one near a stack of scented candles. She dug her hands into the puddle to find a teddy bear. After sniffing for about 5 minutes Wendy deduced that the mud kept the bear from absorbing any scent what so ever. Satisfied with her find Wendy went to look for the exit hoping to still win the race.

_In the Arena _

Hazel and Wendy both emerged from their respective exits within seconds of each other. The finish line was only a few meters away. With victory in mind they both ran towards the goal. They were both getting close to the goal and were just barely neck and neck. However Hazel was able to run a little bit faster and was able to cross the finish line first.

"And with that the winner of this round is Hazel." The voice said "Oh yeah and for figuring out the riddles and finding your object you both get a strawberry milkshake."

Both Hazel and Wendy looked on in confusion as did everyone else.

"What I said the prize is what **I **think is the best dessert, and I just so happen to like milkshakes." The voice said.

Hazel and Wendy both grabbed their milkshakes and began to drink them and only one word came to mind. "Delicious!"

**Dragolian: Just one more round guys can you feel**

**Percy: Oh I can feel**

**Erza: I can feel it **

**Nico: I can definitely feel it**

**Dragolian: Okay guys just one more round, the battle of the century**

**Natsu: FINALLY IT'S MY TURN! I'M GETTING FIRED UP!**

**Round 10: Natsu Dragneel vs Leo Valdez**


	11. Natsu vs Leo

**Round 10: Natsu Dragneel vs Leo Valdez**

**Dragolian: I can't believe that we came this far**

**Percy: I know it's been so long since we started**

**Lucy: Will we have to leave when it's over?**

**Dragolian: No you don't, you can stay if you want to. There's actually going to be more fights after you guys are done.**

**Jason: Really?**

**Dragolian: Yeah there's going to be a lot of people showing up to fight later on. You guys can stick around if you want.**

**Frank: That sounds cool**

**Dragolian: Okay Annabeth do the disclaimers I need to prepare**

**Annabeth: Fine. Dragolianx-Unlimited does not own Fairy Tail or The Heroes of Olympus. Both are owned respectively by Hiro Mashima and Rick Riordan. **

_Morning Fairy Tail side_

Natsu woke up fired up this morning. He knew that everyone else, but him had fought already. That meant it was his turn to rumble. He didn't even think about what his opponent could do, he could just think about that while he's clobberin' the guy!

_Morning Heroes side_

Leo was thinking about what to put in his tool belt. Currently he was looking at a hammer, a Phillip's head screwdriver, some wires, celestial bronze, scraps, toothpaste, an Archimedes Sphere, Two jars of Greek fire, and his trusty tin of mints. Looking at his arsenal Leo knew that he was ready.

_In the Arena_

Leo and Natsu entered the arena when they were called. The arena was in its default setting and everyone was waiting to see what type of stage the two fire users would fight in.

"Okay you two, I've thought of a special arena for you two based on your abilities and skills." The voice said

Shortly after that the floor came apart and was replaced by a rocky terrain, there were hills with lava streaming down the sides that flowed into a circular river. There was also a few plateaus around and noticeable scarps of metal scattered around the ground.

"Welcome to the warzone aftermath stage." The voice said

"Alright now I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said pounding his right fist into his left palm

"Begin!" The voice said

Natsu decided not to waste any time and started to throw a flurry of punches and kicks Leo's way. Leo was able to dodge Natsu's attacks for a good amount of time before he had to pull out his hammer to start blocking his attacks. Leo needed to put some distance between him and Natsu and fast. Reaching into his tool belt Leo pulled out a vial of Greek fire and threw it on the ground. The initial explosion caused a brief moment in time for Leo to regroup.

Natsu stopped for a moment to observe this new flame. He sampled it for a bit and it tasted good enough. After eating it for a few minutes Natsu noticed that the fire was not going away. At least not at a fast rate. It took a few minutes but Natsu was able to eat the Greek fire. This fire however gave Natsu more of a charge and got him even more fired up than before!

Leo took out and Archimedes Sphere and some wires and went to work. He needed something to deal with that guys speed and overall power. Thinking back to when he crashed on Ogygia on how he looked like iron man. Then it came to him what he needed to do. Gathering some metal scraps from the ground and pulling out his screw driver Leo made a few adjustments to the sphere so he could beat that pink haired weirdo.

Natsu had tried to pick up Leo's scent, but it wasn't working due to the burning smell of Lava in the air. Then he heard it, the sound of an engine starting up. Natsu started getting queasy as he looked up. And saw that Leo had built a jet pack. Using his Archimedes sphere and some wires Leo rigged another makeshift jet pack. Natsu was a little sick, but was able to stay standing. Leo then came down to take a whack at Natsu with his hammer. Seeing this happen Natsu swiftly dodged the oncoming attack with relative ease, but the fact that there was mode of transportation near him Natsu was staggering a bit. _"It's just like that owl guy all over again!" _Natsu thought as he began to go green in the face. While Natsu was trying to recover from his rather unpleasant memory Leo came back for another sweep at him. This time however Natsu didn't dodge, but Leo missed just enough to hook Natsu by the scarf.

Natsu was now air born and was going to pass out. Leo was starting to lose control due to the sudden shift in weight and began to lose control. Both teens began to head straight for the ground at dangerously fast speeds. Leo unhooked himself from the Sphere and used his flames to slow down his decent. Natsu however crashed into a plateau.

Leo got up from the crash practically pain free, but couldn't see Natsu anywhere. Natsu was just getting up from his crash and was regaining a clear head. Regaining his senses Natsu began to sniff out Leo. Finding him relatively quickly Natsu ran towards his target.

Leo was beginning to come up with a plan, but he still didn't know what to do. The pink haired guy seemed to be an up close and personal type fighter, so all he had to do was steer clear and shoot some fire at him.

Natsu found Leo after a two minutes of searching. Doing so Leo was prepared for Natsu this time as he shot a column of white hot flames towards Natsu hoping to end the fight. Leo didn't even think to holdback his power and dialed it back a bit hoping that he didn't accidentally kill the guy. Leo stopped the flames only to see that Natsu was currently fine, grinning even.

"Buddy you don't know what you just did." Natsu said pounding his fist together. "NOW I'M GETTING FIRED UP!" fire began to surround Natsu and a magic seal with a dragon's head appeared before him.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu bellowed as he shot his flames towards Leo

Leo stood still shocked that this guy not only eat his flames, but spit them back out? Was this guy some sort of circus performer?

Natsu then began to charge Leo with a flurry of **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. **A few of them landed, but the fire wasn't doing damage. It turns out that this guy could throw some pretty solid punches. Leo didn't know what to do. This guy was too fast, he couldn't even pull out his hammer.

Natsu then jumped back to charge is KO attack. Noticing this Leo decided to make a last ditch effort. **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts…" **As Natsu began his attack Leo pulled out his mints and threw them at Natsu. It didn't work. **"Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" **Natsu yelled moving his arms to control the torrent of flames that struck Leo with great force. Leo however was still standing after the attack! Leo then took out his trusty hammer and set the edge on fire with his last vial of Greek fire.

Leo charged swinging his hammer, nailing Natsu a couple of times. Natsu had to pull out the big guns in order to beat this guy. And since regular flames wouldn't work Natsu had to resort to his Absolute trump card. The air soon became electric and a lot of power began to build inside Natsu.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" **

Natsu was soon cloaked in a vail of fire and lightning, and Leo didn't like the looks of this. He was too tired after shooting his fire earlier and swinging his hammer didn't help. That's when Natsu unleashed a powerful combo.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist! Firing Hammer! Brilliant Flame!" **Natsu kept his onslaught going strong and Leo was close to being knocked out.

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" **Natsu shouted as a combined force of fire and lightning struck Leo knocking him unconscious.

"The winner of round 10 is Natsu Dragneel" the voice said chiming in

Hearing this Natsu roared proudly as his fairy tail friends cheered on.

**Dragolian: Well that's the end of my story guys**

**Natsu: wait who won?**

**Dragolian: I'm sorry what?**

**Percy: we want to know which team won overall**

**Dragolian: Oh yeah that. It's a tie**

**Annabeth: What?**

**Dragolian: yeah I didn't really think this through enough when I was writing this. I mean this isn't death battle. **

**Piper: Fair point**

**Dragolian: anyways you guys can chill here, but you need to clear out of the fighters quarters soon**

**Mira: Why?**

**Dragolian: Because the next match is about to begin**


End file.
